En attendant l'Ascension
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Rodney est agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de John. Il va le lui faire savoir. Humour. Toujours consensuel. Pas sérieux. Juste pour m'amuser !


**Episode : le tao de Rodney**

**Humour, slash, lemon, scène de fessée**

**POV de Rodney**

En attendant l'Ascension…

_-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cela ?_

_-Parce qu'Elisabeth me l'a demandé._

Sympathique. Quel tact ! Il ne se donne même pas la peine de mentir. Franchement ce sont vraiment des bœufs ces militaires. Ce n'est pas que j'aie cru une seconde qu'il allait me répondre qu'il faisait cela par amitié ou autre mais il aurait pu faire un petit effort d'imagination. Je vais mourir tout de même ! Ça mérite au moins qu'on me prenne avec des gants. Bon, c'est sûr qu'on attribuera jamais le prix Nobel de délicatesse au colonel Sheppard. D'ailleurs, de ce que j'en sais et au vu de la situation, moi je n'obtiendrais pas celui de physique. Ou alors post-mortem.

Tiens c'est possible ça ? On peut attribuer le prix à un mort ?

En tout cas, cela ferait plaisir à ma sœur Jeanie. Non, pas que je sois mort mais qu'on me donne ce fichu prix. Elle s'exclamerait entre deux sanglots « il y tenait tant ! Ah s'il était toujours vivant, il serait si heureux ! » En serrant contre elle ma petite-nièce, Madison et même le roi du tofu, Kaleb, son mari ferait l'effort d'organiser une réception après le service funèbre. Que des plats végétariens, c'est sûr.

J'imagine la tête de Ronon !

Elisabeth ferait son petit discours. Quelques mots, très émouvants. Tiens, si je l'écrivais d'avance, ce discours ? Ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps. Et puis elle risque de passer sur certains points. Est-ce qu'elle s'étendra suffisamment sur mon intelligence surdimensionnée, mon génie, mes apports essentiels à l'Humanité, mes découvertes, mes multiples talents ? J'en doute. Il y a tant à dire qu'elle risque d'en oublier. Oui, vaut mieux que je l'écrive. Après tout on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Carson et Radek vont pleurer, c'est sûr, ce sont des sentimentaux eux et de vrais amis. Surtout Carson. Je vais lui manquer.

Bon, en attendant que tout ceci se produise, je suis allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Sheppard. Il doit m'aider à atteindre un certain niveau de conscience qui me permettrait de faire l'Ascension.

Je suis sceptique.

Lui aussi.

Il a vécu six mois avec des gens qui n'avaient qu'un but : Faire leur Ascension. Mais franchement, je ne sais pas ce que ça lui a apporté. En tout cas il n'a sûrement pas acquis l'art de la méditation. Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas trouvé changé. Il devait être le dernier de la classe, là-bas, dans leur village, le genre à s'emmerder et à rêvasser aux roues de Ferris et je ne sais quoi d'autre, des trucs qui volent, sûrement, pendant que tous, bons élèves, essayaient de s'élever. Heureusement, il y avait une grosse bébête à combattre, ça, c'était plus dans ses cordes. Il adore jouer au héros.

Tiens, ben justement, le voilà qui parle de cette femme, Teer, celle qui a vainement essayé de lui enseigner tout ça. On devrait lui donner la médaille de la patience, à celle-là. Quand même, passer six mois à essayer de faire entrer un peu de spiritualité dans le crane de Rambo, quelle abnégation ! C'était pas gagné d'avance ! C'était une espèce de sainte, cette femme.

D'ailleurs, elle y a jamais réussi et c'est mieux pour elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle voulait emmener dans ses bagages, la pauvre !

Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, il parle de Teer et prend l'air qu'il a spécialement composé à cet effet quand il parle d'une femme ou bien se trouve en présence d'un spécimen du genre, type homme à femme, grands yeux brillants et large bouche sensuelle qui esquisse un petit sourire séducteur devant la belle en question. Il se trouve irrésistible mais c'est lourd cette expression qu'il a dû répéter des milliers de fois devant son miroir depuis qu'il est entré dans l'armée il y a vingt ans de cela.

Allons, Sheppard, mon œil ! On ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Je sais qui tu es. Ton dossier, je le connais par cœur. Ton dossier…enfin, je devrais plutôt dire _tes_ dossiers. Oui, bien sûr, je pense à l'autre, celui qui a disparu quand est apparu ton grade de lieutenant-colonel. Celui où il est fait mention d'éventuelles tendances que tu aurais. Ils n'ont jamais eu aucune preuve concrète. Seulement deux ou trois rumeurs et des on-dit. Ils ont fouillé la vie de ton ami, Mitch, celui que tu as essayé de sauver en Afghanistan et ont découvert son homosexualité. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'interroger, il est mort là-bas.

Ils n'avaient plus de pistes, que des doutes et c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils t'ont envoyé en Antarctique, malgré tes allégations comme quoi il s'agirait uniquement de problèmes de discipline que tu aurais eu avec ta hiérarchie.. Puis l'intervention d'Elisabeth après l'arrivée du Dédale a fait le reste. Elle n'en veut pas un autre que toi, après-tout, vous ne vous entendez pas trop mal et elle n'a pas envie d'en gérer un autre moins facile.

Moi, des doutes, je n'en ai aucun parce que j'en fais partie. Malgré ton cinéma avec Chaya, Mara, Teer et les autres, je sais qui tu es vraiment. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu reluquer le cul des hommes, dans cette base. Des scientifiques de tout bord, des aliens, quelques militaires, et même le mien.

A plusieurs reprises.

Merci beaucoup, c'est assez flatteur, tu es quand même plutôt bel homme.

Bon, il dit quoi, là, le tombeur de ces messieurs ? Que je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration ? OK, j'essaye mais c'est pas facile, ça bouillonne dans mon cerveau.

Je triche et je jette un petit coup d'œil autour de moi. Un lit fait au carré, c'est pas un militaire pour rien tiens, un poster de Johnny Cash et une guitare. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu en jouer. Elle est là pour la décoration ? Bon, là j'avoue que je suis un peu mauvaise langue parce que s'il joue comme il fait son lit, il a tout de même quelques talents, s'il n'a pas celui d'enseigner un peu de spiritualité à ses camarades.

Mais nom de nom, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je viens de m'apercevoir de quelque chose d'ahurissant ! Incroyable ! Je suis en train de mourir et ce type qui est censé m'aider s'emmerde tellement qu'il feuillette un magazine ! Il est assit sur son lit et s'empare d'un magazine, pensant que je ne le verrais pas.

Punaise, quel cynisme tout de même !

J'ai envie de me relever et de lui coller une bonne paire de claque et autre chose, tant que j'y suis pour lui apprendre à vivre.

Et à me respecter !

Et pourquoi pas ?

Je récapitule : Un, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, deux, il a besoin d'une bonne leçon, trois, je peux profiter de l'effet de surprise et de ma corpulence qui pourrait provisoirement prendre le pas sur sa force ( je le sais, c'est lui qui me l'a appris), quatre, puisque je vais mourir, j'ai quand même droit à un dernier plaisir. Après-tout, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné précédemment, je ne sais plus le nombre de fois ou je l'ai vu reluquer mon cul. Qui plus est, à deux ou trois reprises, je me suis faufilé intentionnellement sous une console en prétextant des réparations et que j'ai tortillé mon postérieur son nez. En toute innocence, bien sûr.

N'empêche que quand je me suis relevé il était tout congestionné. Je lui ai demandé s'il se sentait bien et s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. Un rhume par exemple.

Allez, je me décide, moi, le docteur McKay, je vais remettre le colonel Sheppard à sa place. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Je me relève d'un bond et le dévisage.

-Elle est intéressante, cette revue ? Je demande en désignant le magazine abandonné sur le couvre-lit. C'est quoi ? _Out_, peut-être ?

Il rougit.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Bafouille t-il. McKay, rallongez-vous et…

-Stop, j'en ai assez entendu.

Je l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt noir pour le relever et le plaque contre le mur. Je laisse tomber la paire de claques, je ne suis pas vindicatif moi, et puis j'ai une petite idée qui la remplacera avantageusement. Mais je garde cela pour plus tard. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, je glisse un genou entre ses jambes et colle ma bouche contre la sienne.

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

-Mc…Commence t-il.

Bonne idée, j'en profite pour enfourner ma langue dans sa bouche et lui rouler une pelle magistrale. Il ne se débat pas tellement, j'en suis presque déçu. Mais comme son heure à lui n'est pas encore venue, je me retire légèrement pour le laisser respirer, ce qu'il fait largement.

-Mais, mais, mais…hoquète t-il, que faites-vous Mc…

Bon, OK, c'est pas un intellectuel, celui-là, ce qu'il lui faut c'est de la pratique, de la démonstration. Il faut un peu plus qu'un échantillon pour le convaincre. Il va falloir sortir l'artillerie lourde, si j'ose dire…

Je saisis sa main et la pose sur le bombement significatif de mon pantalon. Là, il ne peut pas se tromper, ni prendre ça pour un P.90, quoique sans vouloir me vanter, il n'y a pas que mon génie qui…

Bon, laissons là. Il faut reconnaître qu'il réagit finalement plutôt vite et dans le bon sens. M'est avis qu'il a dû faire une croix sur le sexe depuis un bout de temps parce qu'il faut voir comme il s'agrippe à moi. Faut dire qu'il ne peut pas prendre trop de risques sur Atlantis, avec tous ces militaires, et sous sa commande qui plus est. Une seule rumeur et zip !! Retour sur Terre, aller simple. Sa main droite a dû être son meilleur partenaire.

-McKay, je…

-Je sais, colonel, personne n'en saura rien. Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie vous aussi.

Il ne répond pas. Un, parce que j'ai de nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche et que je l'embrasse voracement et deux, parce que ce n'est pas la peine. Ce que je sens contre mon aine n'est pas non plus un pistolet mitrailleur.

Bref, nous sommes à la même page.

A propos de page, c'est le moment de lui faire passer ses envies de lectures à mon petit colonel. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, voilà qu'il se retrouve tout nu, à ma merci.

Il est temps qu'il comprenne qui mène la danse. Je le pousse sur son lit et entreprends l'assaut de son corps. Je le mordille, le mords même, le lèche, le suce, l'embrasse. De partout. Il gémit, il crie, il halète. Ah, il aime ça ! Il y en a un autre aussi qui apprécie et qui essaye de creuser un tunnel dans mon pantalon. Je le libère sous le regard brillant de convoitise de mon militaire. Il se jette dessus et magnanime, je laisse faire. Le pauvre, cela fait si longtemps qu'il en est privé. Et il sait y faire ! Je ne suis pas trompé. Le colonel Sheppard a des talents cachés. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas les utiliser plus souvent.

Si Elisabeth débarquait maintenant, elle penserait qu'il a une façon très personnelle et très peu spirituelle de m'aider à atteindre l'Ascension.

Il y met du coeur, mon militaire, je me dis que si je m'en sors, je l'encouragerais dans ses dispositions.

A part cela, tout n'est pas réglé. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vindicatif mais je ne suis pas non plus contre donner une petite leçon au feuilleteur de revue.

Je me retire et feint d'ignorer son air désappointé malgré la petite moue de déception qui étire ses lèvres brillantes.

Je m'assois à mon tour sur le lit et saisis la revue.

-Sur mes genoux.

Il comprend et devient tout rouge.

-Je…je ne peux pas.

-Tss, tss ! Allons colonel, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'aimez pas cela ?

Je l'attire contre moi et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses pendant qu'une de mes mains lui prodigue quelques caresses bien placées.

-Vous allez apprécier, vous allez voir.

Il en a envie, je le lis dans ses yeux mais il lui faut encore lâcher la dernière commande.

Il hésite encore et capitule.

Il s'étend à plat ventre sur mes genoux et je profite de la vue de ce corps qui m'est offert. Je caresse le dos de bas en haut, les fesses musclées et glisse la main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à toucher les testicules. Il gémit. Je caresse du bout du doigt son anus et enfonce légèrement. Il pousse un grognement rauque de pur contentement et là…j'en profite pour lui assener un premier coup de revue pliée en deux sur le postérieur. Et un deuxième, un troisième. Il geint et respire de plus en plus fort.

Bon, je suis un génie mais je ne dédaigne pas à l'occasion les travaux manuels. Je lâche mon outil et administre au colonel John Sheppard une bonne fessée de ma propre main.

Il aime ça et il le fait savoir haut et fort..

Quand ses fesses sont cramoisies et chaudes, je le fais se relever. Il est dur comme pierre.

-Condom ? Lubrifiant ?

Il désigne la salle de bain et je l'envoie chercher cela avec une petite tape sur les fesses qui le fait couiner.

Quand il revient, je le renverse sur le lit. Il faut croire que son « châtiment » l'a sérieusement excité. Il faut passer aux choses sérieuses sinon il risque de finir avant que j'aie même commencé. Je l 'installe dans la position que je désire, c'est à dire sur ses mains et genoux, ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si docile au lit.

Les gens sont pleins de surprises, on croit les connaître et ils nous étonnent toujours.

Je le baise comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le faisais. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être la dernière fois. J'y mets toute ma force, je ressens un plaisir intense. Sous moi le colonel est lui aussi au bord de la jouissance. Je le sens. J'encercle son sexe de mes doigts et il jouit dans ma main. Je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard.

Nous nous abattons sur le lit, haletant, repus. Je caresse ses cheveux.

-Colonel…

-John, nom de dieu, Rodney ! Nous venons de baiser alors appelle-moi John !

Je souris et me décale afin qu'il puisse se retourner. Il se met sur le coté et me sourit. Dans ses yeux il y a une expression nouvelle, une lueur, comme une promesse.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Putain, j'espère que je vais vivre !

FIN


End file.
